Felecias Diary
by Madam Mirical
Summary: Not finished yet ill update if wanted to leave reviews and rated M for future FLUFF also read my other story ;D


Felecia's Diary

Chapter One

Dear Diary- The year is 1850 my name is Felecia Vietaha and I'm the princess of a small

town called Campton my father the king is a very powerful man. I have many great

suitors and they often bring me treasures. I cant help but say I have fallen for a charming

man his name is Damien he has the key to my heart. I would run away with him if I had to

but I have a secret from him you and we both know only five years ago I had been human

but in the year 1844 my town had a "disease" so they called it I had hoped to not get this

disease I was walking home. With a young gentleman from the pub and he told me there

was a short cut. Through a dark ally well I should have known better but I had been stupid

and followed him. He had this disease and he had seduced me he pushed me against a

wall his lips tracing down my throat his mouth opened and I felt a sharp piercing against

my neck. The world spun as I knew it and blood trickled down my neck. I was in pain and

he laid me gently on the ground he quickly bit his rest and put it in my mouth forcing me

to swallow his blood. He stayed with me all night taking me in a very dark room no light

able to creep through any cracks. I was scared but at the same time better my strength

had doubled and my sight was better I could see better than ever and I swear I could here

through the walls miles away the man was at my side with a smirk at the side of his lips

he told me his name was Nathan the sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. I

shivered he then told me it was time to "eat" now before I get to graphic I should tell you

the name of this disease well the name they have for it now. "Vampire" the word had

been well known people feared them they knew the night was not safe so they hid, back

to the subject now. By "eat" Nathan my captor had meant feed off humans I was terrified

and I refused at first but hunger took over and I was not the same person It was just hours

before he told me we would be leaving at dawn cause we couldn't go in the sunlight we

waited for what seemed like days when it was time we left this place he called "home" we

were now at a park and hiding. He taught me how to stalk and pounce on my victim I saw

my victim and I took my shot aiming straight for his main vain in his neck. I got lucky

and caught him off guard killing him instantly blood going every were I was filled and

knew this was my only chance of leaving without being watched my whole life by some

one I didn't trust. So I ran faster than I ever could have as a "human" I never saw him

again but in the year 1845 I found a witch she put a necklace on me and charmed it so if I

ever went in the sunlight I would never die. I'm afraid I cant write anymore today but I

have to go see my Damien. - Felecia Vietaha July,21,1850

Me and Damien were in thy maze garden it was daytime and I

was in a white sundress my golden hair falling across my shoulders and his dark brown

hair falling over his eyes. I had my arms around his neck and he had his on my waist as I

looked into his jade green eyes I couldn't help but fall harder for him He kissed my fore

head and stayed there for the longest time.

"I think I'm in love with you" he said

I tilted my head and smiled

" I know I'm in love with you Damien" I looked down.

"Felecia"

he looked down then back at me lifting my chin up and grabbing my hand

"The time I've spent with you has been the best of my life I cant go a second longer

knowing that there are richer men then me falling for your beauty"

He smiled at me

"Will you be mine"

I had no clue If it was a proposal or not. But as soon as he said it there was a terrible

scream in the middle of the maze I told Damien to wait and ran to the middle but no one

was there I turned around and right in front of me was Nathan. All I could do was stare

for if I yell Damien might come sure enough he was probably on his way trying to figure

out where in the maze I was Nathan smiled his crooked smile

"Felecia I couldn't help but notice you came unprotected."

I growled "Nathan leave"

'Foolish girl I come as I please and leave when I want, your father

Invited me to stay in his home I gladly accepted if I see one slipup ill have his head."

"Your lucky but lay a hand on me or my Damien and ill have your head"

"Silly girl I come for you not your pore boyfriend "

"Shut up now."

With that I left him standing there speechless.

I quickly found Damien

"Are you ok I was worried"

"fine just a old peasant that tripped"

"Oh ok good now where were we"

he smiled at me with his gorgeous smile.

" I don't know I think you were telling me how much you loved me"

I smiled at him but his face went straight as if he had seen a ghost.

He had cause from the corner of my eye I saw Nathan

"I thought I told you to leave us alone."

"What fun would that be now" Nathan smirked

at his words

"Who is this?" Damien said

I quickly responded with

"no one important"

"I see you haven't told him."

"I said go away" I said my last words in my most harsh tone

it must have had some kind of effect cause after that he left.

Damien said "Who was that!" almost yelling

"No one can we drop it"

"No we cant he said you haven't told me something"

my eyes were watering

"Its nothing" I said

"Well Felecia I cant deal with you not being able to tell me something

I thought you loved me I guess I was wrong"

with that he left me there crying.

I sat on the floor crying for the longest time until a man came up to me.

I had seen him before but I don't know where.


End file.
